Plan
by under.that.sun
Summary: They shout at each other, they stomp away madly, from aside it looks like their natures are opposite to each other. But does that really make them enemies? DoflamingxLuffy, yaoi - manxman, AU, one shot.


**A.N. Okay, I really have no idea if this is good, there's kind of a lot of background that will not be said, so if you feel confused, feel free to ask me questions… Well on to the request, melkkj20 asked me to do DoflamingoxLuffy, so here it is! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: Almost every day now I publish new story and every new story needs a new disclaimer, so guess what. I'm not making any for this one :P. I don't own One Piece.**

"I told you to stop!"

"And I'm telling you to step back and leave this to me!"

"Stop you stupid flamingo! You're already hated! Do you want to make things worse?!"

"Someone has to do this, now step aside, annoying brat!"

Luffy looked at Doflamingo's eyes, but they were covered in sunglasses, so he couldn't understand the tall man's emotions. He silently stepped back. "Fine, do whatever you want, but don't you dare to come back."

Doflamingo watched at a slender leaving back and snorted. "Stupid monkey."

The tall man covered in pink feather coat turned away from leaving Luffy and with slight pain in his chest started climbing down the stairs. 'Annoying brat, it's inevitable, it's not like I can stop this now, its too late…'

The blond man drove away his negative thoughts away and walked out of the building. He had to make an announcement about rising crime rates and the worsening condition of their king. News will be taken badly, but the announcement has to be done, that's how it was decided at the council meeting. And as a politician whose reputation is already bad, Doflamingo volunteered to do it.

Doflamingo didn't really care about his reputation to him what other people thought about him didn't matter. The blond man got into waiting car and told the driver his destination, he was used to be hated by people he didn't like them too. He doesn't care about the feelings of others he only cares for money and power.

Though now there's one person Doflamingo cared for and whose feelings he considered. And that person just told him not to come back. The tall sunglasses wearing man felt his heart start to ache, but ignored that feeling. Luffy may not understand, but he's doing it for him. Luffy is still not experienced with politics a lot and people really like him now, but that would change if he started announcing bad news…

He got out of the car and walked into his house, he needs to make a lot of calls, write a lot of letters. After an hour or so Doflamingo finished preparing for the press conference, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. But just as he was turning on the kettle he heard the door slam. "Where are you, you stupid flamingo?"

Doflamingo crouched a little, the voice was angry and angry voice of his lover is even worse than hearing him say 'don't you dare to come back'. Angry stomps started nearing the kitchen, the young raven haired man ran into the kitchen and tackled down the bigger man. He takes off sunglasses from the man underneath himself and starts staring into Doflamingo's blue eyes.

What Luffy sees makes him relaxed, anger leaves his face and he puts his head on the fluffy coat the taller man is wearing and sighs. "You will really do it, won't you?"

The man covered in pink feather coat nodded. "Yes, there isn't a better choice."

Big brown eyes met with blue ones. "Don't you dare to come back." Doflamingo felt a clench in his chest, but then Luffy grinned. "Injured."

The young politician put a small kiss on the man lying underneath him, after that Luffy stood up and straightened the wrinkles of his dress pants. Doflamingo stood up after Luffy with a smirk on his face 'So he thinks he can mess with me?'

He threw Luffy over his shoulder and started walking towards the bedroom, Luffy started laughing. "Are you kidnapping me?"

Doflamingo smirked. "Yes, to my bedroom."

Laughing stopped, but instead chirpy intonation could be heard. "Really?~"

"This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?"

Another laugh came from the raven haired man. "Well I did made you misunderstand that I'm angry at you on purpose, if that what you're asking~"

The tall blonde threw Luffy on the bed. "Well than I won't be gentle on purpose too."

Luffy only grinned and drew Doflamingo for a kiss.

**A.N. Suddenly I got an idea for this pairing that I've been struggling om doing for a long time, so I feel a little happy now… :} Still review though!**


End file.
